


After Midnight

by its3am



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Love Bites, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Princess can't sleep and is troubled by romantic thoughts of Sid when she knows she has to focus on selecting a prince, and knows the best choice is the cold Duke Louis. She goes for a midnight walk and hears arguing and gets more than she bargained for.





	After Midnight

She walked down the hallway toward the library. It was after midnight, and sleep eluded her. Her footsteps were muffled against the carpet, fibers a brilliant red dulled by the darkness of night. Gold detail lined the intricately carved ceiling, the metal shimmering in the dim candlelight bobbing with her stride, her hand curled delicately around the flame in her hand.  
The halls were silent, she was sure the castle guard was out patrolling, keeping everyone inside safe as they slept by their fireplaces to ward off the chill that signaled the ending of autumn; winter was nearly upon them and left the large estate with an almost permanent chill in the air. She hugged her sweater closer as her nightgown swirled around her ankles upon her abrupt halt at the library entry. The vast oak doors we're closed, the brass handle cold as she lay her hand delicately upon the ornate handle before turning it, pushing the heavy doors ajar just enough for her to slip inside.  
The fireplace had burned down to embers upon her entry, diminishing further as the hour grew later. She tiptoed over to the stone hearth, footsteps barely audible as she carefully placed another log in the fading flame. Placing her candle holder on the cool stone, she began rubbing her cold hands together, creating warmth with the sudden friction. She stood up straight, stretching before she made her way to the aisles of books that loomed above her. Running her fingers along the spine of the books as she walked, she hummed a quiet tune, melancholy as the darkened, vacant room, as thoughts of him flitted across her mind. Eyelashes brushed her cheekbones as her honey eyes fluttered closed, recalling the kiss they'd shared before life became mundane; studying, lessons, and being encouraged- no, coerced, into selecting a suitor. She was a princess after all, and it was important that she place the interests of the kingdom above that of her own. And he had pressured her into considering the angelic Duke, beautiful but utterly emotionless, there was more romance in a frozen statue. A tear escaped her eye, wetting long lashes as she thought of the upcoming ceremony, looming as if an enemy before her. She pictured him, the one she often thought about, in the crowd while the ice sculpture blond stood at her side. She shuddered and plucked a book from the case, meandering over to the leather couch, a dramatic frown set into her pretty face.  
She opened the hardcover book to the first page, thumbing past gold gilded edges that accented the forest green cover, breathing deep as her eyes settled in the dim firelight on "chapter one".

She sighed longingly as the story progressed, eyes skimming over intimate details in the life of a woman who never existed. Fingers caressing soft, fictional skin, lips pressing to imaginary necks as the sentences turned into pages worth of silent gasps and sighs as the princess blushed in the cover of darkness in the silent library as she wanted for passion of her own. Her mind skipped to the inevitable; of blond hair and cold blue eyes staring right through her, a chill ran down her spine as she snapped the book closed.  
She stood to return the book to its rightful place, making a mental note of its location for the the next time she came after dark. "To be continued.." She whispered to no one.  
She gathered her candle that was now the size of her thumbnail, cursing that she hadn't blown it out as she read. Hurriedly, she pried open the enormous doors, slipping out into the cool hallway to sneak back to her own chamber. Cutting through the silence of the midnight halls, she heard harsh whispering behind her, hardly a few doors down. She held her breath as she turned, walking as delicately as possible toward the sound. They were arguing, hardly allowing one another to speak.  
"It's not your place" a cold voice spat.  
"It's not like you're being chosen out of anything but necessity, you know, I was the one who recommended you. You should be grateful" another snarled.  
"You need to stay away, don't get into this." The first voice argued.  
"I'll do as I please" the second retorted.  
She peered around the corner, into the room. The door was ajar, a sliver of light glowed dimly through the opening as she spied a flash of blond hair, then heard a struggle as hands flew at his pale, delicate throat. The figure in front of his angelic form loomed over him, several inches taller, as blue black hair fell into the taller man's face. She gasped as their faces nearly touched, unable to see any expressions through the veil of dark hair. Her heart sped up upon seeing him, a fool in love with the unobtainable. Seconds passed as if they were hours, her eyes widened with every movement from inside the bedroom. After an eternity of what hardly seemed like a struggle, the blond pushed the other man away with surprising force, causing the princess to gasp as she stumbled backwards out of reflex, the metal candle holder toppeled to the floor with her, extinguishing the tiny flame. The angry whispers stopped, the air heavy and silent around her until heavy footsteps approached the door, pushing it open further and exposing her in the brightly lit entryway.

"What are ya doin out here?" A deep voice teased in a singsong tone that sent shivers coursing through her body. The blond appeared beside him, an unreadable expression on his pretty face. She said nothing, unable to move. Strong hands reached down and pulled her up by her arm, dragging her into the room. The blond shut the door quietly behind her, the lock audibly clicking into place to keep visitors out- and keep her in. Her breath caught in her throat, heat pooling in her abdomen as strong hands pushed her wordlessly onto the plush bed with its feather comforter, locking her eyes with his through strands of blue hair. Her lips parted automatically as his face came closer, until at the very last moment pale fingers wrapped around his throat from behind as the blond dragged him off of her. She was stunned, pinned in place part from shock and part in disbelief of the scene unfolding in front of her.  
"I told you, you're not to touch her" the blond growled. The taller man smiled, flashing sharp teeth, clearly amused. He whispered something lewd, looking over at her mischievously as the blond's eyes rose to meet hers, and darkened with an unspoken emotion. Pretty fingers released the other man's throat as he fell to the floor with a soft thud, the blond sidling up to her, maintaining eye contact the whole time. She didn't realize she had stopped breathing until she became lightheaded, and breathed out in anticipation with a soft sigh.  
"Princess" the ice sculpture whispered, the word mesmerizing on his perfect lips. "You're going to help us end this little argument" he continued, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear with soft fingers. Without another word, he leaned in close, capturing her lips in his, a hand curling around the back of her neck to pull her in deeper. His tongue slid across her lower lip, and without thinking, she granted him entry with a nearly inaudible moan. Her mind clouded with desire, she was caught up in this dreamlike moment as his cold exterior melted against her lips. His hand tangled in her hair now, the other inching its way up her thigh.  
She felt a pair of rough hands on her waist, sliding up her sides as thumbs ghosted over her already hardening nipples through her thin nightgown. Her hands trailed from soft, light hair, to soft skin, to buttons begging to be loosened. The blonde's hand moved from her thigh to pull her skirt up, fingertips returning to the soft skin of her thigh, digging in possessively as the other man's mouth made contact with her sensitive throat, nipping and tugging at delicate skin as he pressed his knee between her open thighs.  
The pressure between her legs caused her to cry out at the foreign contact, teeth scraped her lip harshly as she opened her eyes to meet blue eyes full of fire. Pale hands moved away from her neck, her thigh, to pull her further onto the bed, her fingers tangled in blond hair as she landing gently on top of flawless, exposed skin, her mouth meeting his again before she was pulled away by a swoosh of black hair, strong, demanding hands and possessive teeth and lips claiming her already swollen mouth. She could feel hands from behind lifting her gown from beneath her, unbuttoning the back impatiently, and an arm around her collarbone pulling her away from that greedy kiss as her clothing was easily pulled over her head, leaving her completely vulnerable and bare. 

Time slowed as hungry eyes raked over her body, heavy breathing filled the air as hands curled around her body from behind to caress her breasts, pinching sensitive nipples and dragging a cry from her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. a hot mouth closed over her already bruised neck, covering love bites with more love bites as the dark haired man claimed her mouth again, hands squeezing her thighs and opening them before breaking contact for hardly a moment to tear off his own shirt as she watched, lust burning in her gaze. He leaned back in and suckled her lower lip as his thumb dragged across her already slick opening, his other hand pushing her legs apart further as she leaned into the blond's muscled body. Lips left her neck to watch the other man's movements, fingers still teasing her nipples, twisting and pulling as she caught blue eyes through a strand of black hair. She watched his teeth sink into his lip as he pressed a finger into her heat. She threw her head back onto the blond's shoulder behind her as her hips rose to meet teasing hands.  
"More..." She breathed desperately, "please more.."  
He pushed another finger into her and curled them, eliciting a loud moan from the princess. A soft hand flew over her mouth from behind, keeping her quiet while her eyes hungrily fluttered over the form of the man in front of her as he fucked her with his hand. As soon as pressure began building in her lower stomach, he pulled his hands away, leaving her empty and crying out against the blond haired man's hand which was still securely over her mouth. She looked up and behind her to catch his pretty gaze, pleading with him silently. He released her and moved in front of her, pushing her backwards against the ornately carved headboard that extended almost to the ceiling before kneelng in front of her, unbuttoning his pristine dress pants. He stared down at her as he did this, the hard expression on his face sent shockwaves through her body as his hardened cock bobbed in front of her lips. His hands gripped her hair tightly as she opened her mouth, maintaining eye contact as he slid his length all the way into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as her eyes watered. She could hear the dark haired man undressing as the blond started pulling out of her mouth only to thrust back in. Her fingers dug into the skin on his hips as his eyes closed, pace quickening and strings of saliva dripping from her chin as he fucked her throat. Tears sprung from her eyes and the heat below her belly button became more intense as she stared up at him.  
Hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he was pulled away, falling out of reach of her mouth with an obscene *pop*. Her eyes were glazed with lust as she was pulled forward onto her hands and knees, desperate to take the other man's length into her swollen mouth as she felt the blond behind her, fingers digging into her hips as he lined his throbbing cock up with her dripping hole.  
"There ya go princess" the man in front of her encouraged gently, "take it all, I'm gonna fuck that pretty face of yours."  
She moaned as he started thrusting into her mouth, almost choking as she felt a cock stretching her tight pussy from behind, sinking all the way into her before slowly pulling out, just to slam back in with brutal force. He set a bruising pace as she sucked and struggled not to choke, spit falling from her mouth and coating him completely. Pressure built as she tasted precum, moaning carelessly as she was fucked from both ends.  
The fist in her hair pulled her mouth from his cock, the blond slowing to a stop, leaving her empty as the dark haired man turned her and pushed so that she fell face to face on top of flushed pale skin, soaked in a thin layer of sweat. Her hands ran through his light hair, damp with sweat as he pulled her mouth to his, kissing her hungrily as she felt fingernails digging into her hips, moving her against the cock below her folds.  
"Fuck her" a breathy demand from behind sent shivers down her heated body, breath behind her ear hot on her skin as the hands in front of her took her hips in a strong grip, sinking her down onto his cock until he was all the way inside her. He held her there, pressing his hips upward and his length impossibly deep into her sensitive, soaking pussy before relaxing, staring at the man behind her for further instruction. She could feel the dark haired man's cock pressing between her cheeks, slick with her spit as one hand held her spread while another harshly guided his cock to press harder into her tight ass. She cried out as it slid in with some difficulty, pain giving way to pleasure and then back to bordering on pain again as she buried her face into the blond's chest, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She felt impossibly full as a hand from behind pulled her up, gripping her throat as two more hands squeezed her hips as his rocked gently in and out of her pussy. Another whisper from behind her sent her reeling.  
"Move." He demanded, squeezing her throat, sinking teeth into her shoulder and thrusting into her tight hole from behind as harsh thrusts met her dripping pussy from below, the sound of wet skin slapping with bruising intensity and hushed moans filled the room. Within seconds, the grip on her throat tightened as his other large hand covered her mouth to muffle her desperate moans and unrelenting screams of pleasure as she quickly reached her climax, shuddering endlessly under the strong grip of two gorgeous men. Moments later, she felt pulsing streams of come fill her as movements slowed, leaving the air thick with panting and haze of lust. 

Then she was empty, impossibly so, as he got up and walked toward the bathroom door to get her a towel. She stared down into blue eyes wordlessly and wiped sweat from his brow with her thumb, dripping onto his stomach. He gripped her arms, pulling her down into a sweet kiss as the other man joined on the bed, and pulled her to himself to claim her mouth before laying down, pulling her with him to lay her down in the middle, briefly wiping her clean.  
They didn't say a word as the three of them drifted to sleep, arms around her tangled in damp sheets. She smiled thinking about what would happen in the morning, deciding this would make selecting a princess consort much, much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
